Rendezvous
by Lovin Liv
Summary: Elliot can barely keep his hands to himself when he and Olivia are at the  Annual NYPD Ball, so what happens when he suggests they step outside for some “air?”


Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just make them do naughty things and then hand them back when they're done.

"_Hands_, Elliot!" she hissed to her partner for what felt like the millionth time that night. The pair were at the annual NYPD Memorial Ball, and Olivia was sure that this was certainly the last year either of them would be in attendance if her partner couldn't prevent his own hands from slipping away from their platonic position on her waist as they danced.

"I can't help it Liv, you look amazing", he murmured sexily in her ear in response, as they swayed in time to the slow jazz music coming from the band. She couldn't help but sigh as she felt his breath skim across her cheek. She should have known how difficult this was going to be for both of them. Keeping their hands off each other at work was frustrating but doable; they just had to stay on their respective sides of the desk and make sure neither found themselves in the crib at the same time as the other. But at the ball, surrounded by jazz music, exquisite food and a lot of slow dancing? That, she thought, was another matter entirely.

She did a quick peripheral sweep of the room as Elliot turned her gently to the music. Casey? Check, by the door laughing with Judge Rogers. Munch? Ahh, back at the table, and clearly boring half of Queens SVU squad with his latest JFK theory. Fin? Hmm, nowhere to be seen. Hopefully that didn't mean he was sitting staring at them and putting two and two together somewhere. She froze suddenly before turning her head hurriedly back towards her partner.

"Shit, Cragen's looking right at us El"

"Hmm, well maybe he thinks you look amazing too?" he laughed quietly, eliciting a nudge from Olivia in response. "I blame _you_, Gorgeous….how can I be expected to keep my hands off you?" he murmured to her as they moved together. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she remembered all the different times and places in their blossoming relationship that he had most certainly _not_ been able to keep his hands off her.

"Hey Liv, wanna get out of here?" She looked up at him in surprise and was greeted by Elliot smirking at her in a way that she knew could only mean trouble.

"We can't go home yet; we still have the presentation and Cragen's speech left!" she protested.

"That wasn't what I meant" He lowered his voice further, "Meet me out in the hall in a minute".

Olivia watched him with confused eyes as he inconspicuously left her and headed through the groups of people talking, saying polite hello's as he made his way past and out of the double doors of the ballroom. She went back to their table, putting a hand on Munch's back and quietly telling him she would be back in a minute, before gracefully moving through the throngs of fellow law enforcement officers and out into the halls. There were far less people out her; a few stood talking in groups, while a couple of guests had stepped out to use their cell phones without the loud background noise of the band. Glancing around, Olivia hesitated for a moment before seeing her partner at the bottom of the hall. Trying to appear as innocent as possible, she quickly followed him as he stepped around the corner. As she caught up with him, he took advantage of being out of sight to link his fingers with hers as he headed to the end of the hallway. A mixture of apprehension and excitement ran through Olivia as he reached the door to the fire exit, swiftly pushing it open and leading her outside into the night air. Was he seriously doing what she thought he was doing?!

Elliot shook his head at her as she reached her hands around his shoulders, stepping back and taking her hands instead.

"Come away from the door Liv, there's a window in it". They were standing in a sort of alley which ran around the back of the hotel, and in the semi-darkness he could make out numerous trashcans and dumpsters, and a variety of sized and shaped boxes. He pulled her a few yards down and turned a corner to a smaller, dead-ended part of the alley. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly backed her up to the wall as her eyes firmly held his gaze. As he grinned at her wickedly, a mischievous smile began to spread over Olivia's face. The second he felt her back bump against the wall he kissed her hard, plunging his tongue between her lips and leaning his body into her. She accepted him willingly, pulling him closer to her as they kissed feverishly.

"This location is….so….is so……romantic…..Detective Stabler…" she laughed to him as they gasped for air between kisses.

"Well this is….is what happens….when you…you ….look that hot….Detective Benson" he replied breathlessly as his lips traced a path down her neck to her collarbone. She groaned as he nipped at the skin where her shoulder began, before running his tongue soothingly over the same spot. He did this repeatedly, evoking shivers from Olivia despite the warm night.

"Ohhhhh, Elliot" she moaned as his tongue relentlessly teased _that _spot at the base of her neck. She couldn't believe how aroused her partner was as he held her captive against the rough stone wall, his entire length pressing harder and harder onto her center through the flimsy red fabric of her dress. She unwrapped one arm from around his neck and undid as many of the buttons on his shirt as she could manage and placed her hand briefly on his chest, before sliding it further downward as his mouth hungrily covered hers once more. Elliot's breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingers snaking eagerly down between their bodies towards the tightness in his pants. Not wasting time with tender touches, she gripped him tightly and ran her hand up and down his impressive length. Feeling him stiffen his entire body against her, she reached for his belt buckle and then unfastened his pants, releasing him.

The breeze of the open night air didn't faze him in the slightest as Olivia's fingers immediately resumed their burning caresses up and down the length of him. Elliot closed his eyes and placed both fists on the wall on either side of his partner, bracing himself against her and invading her space as he thrust into her determined hands. He could feel himself getting far too close to the point of no return, and when she merely responded to his warnings with a wicked grin, he reached between their panting bodies to break her grip on him before he regretted it. She immediately reached her hands up to his neck and pulled him straight to her, crashing his mouth against hers and moaning slightly as her lips completely consumed him.

He smirked, almost chuckling at the sexy little exhibitionist that he knew hid underneath Olivia's tough-cop exterior. Feeling him grin, she broke the kiss before unexpectedly thrusting her hips against his hardness, wiping the smirk instantly off his face and causing him to gasp as heat struck him everywhere at once.

He defensively leaned back from his lover before she tried anything like that again, and instead reached for her leg and pulled it roughly around his waist. He knew she expected him to drive himself into her but he wasn't prepared to do that just yet. He wanted her to beg for it first; to whimper his name and plead for him to give her the relief she needed. With one hand under her thigh and holding her body firmly in place against the rough stonework, Elliot skimmed his nails up her other leg and elicited a quiver from her before sliding his hand under the material of her dress in anticipation. He reached his fingers forward to take hold of her panties, and got the shock of his life in the process.

Olivia began to blush as she felt her partner's fingers directly graze her wetness. She knew it was one of Elliot's fantasies to go out on a date with her in public while she wasn't wearing any panties, but she hadn't quite foreseen this exact turn of events when she had her naughty little brainwave earlier in the day. The look on his face reassured her, to say the least. The fire in his eyes deepened as he subconsciously pressed his body against hers with desire until she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Well aren't _we_full of surprises tonight Olivia?" he hissed tightly into her ear as his hardness bore into her thigh.

"I can't help it when it comes to you" she murmured back sexily.

This time knowing a little better what to expect, Elliot moved his hand between them and immediately slipped a finger inside her, relishing her arousal and the fact that it was all for him. He could feel her breathing quicken as he slipped in a second finger, then a third, and she left out a soft cry into the evening air as he expertly coaxed her g-spot. He know exactly how his lover liked to be touched, just like he knew she was going to start whimpering for him the minute he started teasing her clit with his thumb.

She did exactly that.

She seemed to be having a hard time forming sentences enough to beg him due to the cries and groans that kept escaping her lips, but Elliot had to give her credit for trying, considering the way he could feel her inner muscles inadvertently tightening and pulsing around his demanding fingers. With nothing else to do but blissfully rock herself against his skilled hand as he worked his magic, Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she felt the pressure within her reach boiling point. He made it easier on her arms by lowering his head to her and kissing her neck in all the places that he knew drove her body crazy. She settled on a constant stream of kittenish little moans and with enough heat radiating from her body to send them both up in flames, he knew she was close. He hoped she wasn't trying to hold off for him to enter her; that was to come next. Raising his mouth to her ear, he whispered for her to let herself go, in a way that he knew he alone would get away with.

"Come for me Liv…good girl….that's it…good girl - "

His words sent her careening over the edge and far beyond, and she threw her head back with muffled screams that broke through the stillness, hitting her head sharply off the wall behind her but not even registering it as the waves of her orgasm slammed into her much harder. Through the scalding pleasure that was coursing through her entire body, she could vaguely feel Elliot's fingers inside her as he drew out every last spark of heat from her pulsating center. Her whole body reacted, holding him deeply inside her as she shuddered against his body and surrendered all sense of everything but the sheer sex that was colliding with her.

Her cries slowly turned to quiet moans and then gasps as she drifted back down from her high. Elliot drank it all in as he watched her. Before he became intimate with Olivia, his favorite part of sex in his life had been the obvious release he gained at the finale, but from the very first time he had made to love to his partner, that favored moment had been replaced by the minutes in which he got to spend watching her climax and lose herself completely to him. With strands of silky hair sticking damply to her and her face glowing with contentment as her chest heaved for air, he knew that he never had, and never would, see anything else as beautiful as she was.

As her awareness returned to her, Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, slightly embarrassed at how desperate it sounded as she panted and tried to catch her breath after what he had done to her.

"El, that was…that was…"

"You were amazing", he interjected for her. "I love watching you come for me, Liv" he whispered to her hotly.

"God, I need you so bad El" she groaned, shivering at the way his breath teased the tingling nerves on her neck. His cock jerked tightly against her in response to her words and she knew it was directly related to how much Elliot loved her to talk dirty to him during sex. He always used to tease her about her questionable vocabulary at work, but from their first night together he had discovered that the cussing she handed out in the interrogation room was nothing compared to the sinful mouth she had on her in the bedroom.

Watching him try to control himself and not getting a response – or at least a vocal one – she ground her pelvis against him and felt her own breath catch in her throat as his erection hit her in all the right places through her dress. She unraveled her arms from their position around his neck and placed them both on his ass, pulling him onto her against the wall as hard as she possibly could and eliciting from him a steady series of groans as she trapped herself under him and murmured her desires sweetly to him in a voice laden with pure sex.

"I need you inside me Elliot; can you do that for me? I _need _you El - I want to feel you in me, like you're tearing me apart... Will you do that for me, baby, please?...Will you fuck me like I want you to, baby please…?

He couldn't control himself when she turned on the bedroom-talk and she knew it, damn her. He also knew that it was one of the things he had discovered about her that turned him on the most. Having her pinned in front of him, gazing up at him with those big brown eyes and the hint of a pout on her lips was entirely more than he could bear as she innocently pleaded with him to enter her and devour her as hard and fast as he could. Before he lost the last ounce of self-restraint within him, he reached behind her and lifted her swiftly off the ground and confined her against the wall as she eagerly wrapped both legs tightly around him. As the thin straps of her dress slid down her arms she momentarily wondered how she would explain the fresh grazes on her shoulders to the rest of the squad back at the party, but quickly disregarded all concern as she felt her partner hitch her dress up to her waist and position himself against her exposed wetness. Hell, at this point their colleagues could come out and observe her actually receiving the aforementioned grazes and she doubted it would stop her from demanding her lover screw her senseless, audience or not.

Elliot forcefully slammed into her, knowing she was more than ready to take all that he had to give her. She cried out slightly at the shock of such sudden penetration, but he knew by the expression on her face that she loved it. All the same, he paused for a moment to allow her to adjust to his generous size, before leaving her halfway and then thrusting hard against her once more. She responded to him in sync, moving her hips in rhythm against his as he drove himself into her over and over. Every few moments he would slide into her slowly, teasing her until she moaned before giving it to her as roughly and forcefully as he could. Her body was shaking under him and he could tell she was as close as he was. He shouted out her name along with a string of profanities as he hammered himself into her, scuffing against her clit each time as he did so and eliciting cries and small screams from her in return. Olivia's body vibrated inside, tightening and releasing around his cock as he fucked her, until eventually he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He thrust hard into her once last time and exploded inside her, basking in the way he filled her up completely. She could feel him reach his peak and it only served to excite her more, and when he burst into her it was more than she could stand. His pelvis jerked and shuddered against her throbbing clit and she came hard, seeing stars and screaming his name loudly as her tremors rocked her body. Elliot continued to thrust gently into her until he was completely spent, and for a minute they simply moved against each other and savored the intimacy that they shared.

Finally he stepped back and put her down, making sure she had her balance before letting go of her and reaching to zip up his pants. Looking at her, he laughed at the sight of his disheveled partner as she smoothed down her dress and pulled the straps back onto her shoulders. She looked up at him with questioning eyes before started to laugh herself as she took in Elliot's mis-aligned shirt buttons.

"El, your buttons-"

"Liv, your hair-"

They both paused and held eye contact for a moment before the laughing started again.

"Wow" remarked Elliot finally, unbuttoning his shirt and re-doing it with more attention than he had previously. Olivia wished she had grabbed her purse on the way out of the ballroom so that she would at least be able to brush through her hair. Where it had been damp from sex it had now gone fluffy and she knew that Casey was going to be asking questions the minute she noticed it. She hastily attempted to comb through it with her fingers until her partner stepped forward and took over.

"You look great baby", he promised her softly. She smiled adoringly at him, and then he reached down and took her hand. Pressing it quickly to his lips, he began to lead her back around the corner of the alleyway and held the door for her as they re-entered the hotel hallway.

"C'mon, the quicker we get this party over with, the quicker I can get you home", he winked.

……

Cragen was getting more and more irritated with every moment that he searched for the pair of them. He had to give a speech in front of the entire brass, everyone around him was toasting with drinks that he couldn't touch, and as if this night couldn't get any better, his two best detectives has disappeared right before he gave the speech that included a reference to them. The last thing he needed now was to get up on the stage in front of everyone and draw attention to the fact that neither had been seen for the last 30 minutes.

As he headed down one corridor near the ballroom he heard what sounded like some kind of external door opening and spun his head around toward the noise, pausing to see what followed. The minute he did, he wished he hadn't. Hidden in the darkness around the corner from what had looked like a simple fire door, he watched as his detectives sauntered past; Stabler looking very much like the cat that got the cream, and Benson looking at the floor with sultry eyes and hair that was mussed-up just enough to say it all. They dropped hands and Stabler gave her a light tap on the behind as they walked.

"C'mon, the quicker we get this party over with, the quicker I can get you home"

As the walked out of sight and hearing range, Cragen took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. He groaned inwardly at the implications dawned on him. He was getting seriously tired of adding things to his list of moments he pretended he was not aware of between his two most successful detectives, he thought wryly to himself as he headed back to the ballroom. On the plus side, he had heard some great cover excuses over the past few months, and he was sure they wouldn't disappoint tonight. All he had to do now was make the reference to their partnership in his speech without smirking…


End file.
